


Party Tricks

by AzuraLoire



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, closet freak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraLoire/pseuds/AzuraLoire
Summary: It's Noct's birthday party and as things wind down, everyone decides to play a game to spice things up a bit. Ignis plays, to everyone's surprise, and the game ends with Ignis surprising you most of all.(I have no idea where this came from and I suck at summaries)





	Party Tricks

“DUDE!” someone suddenly yelled in my ear. “Did you see who is here tonight? Can you believe it?” The person insulting my ears jumped from behind me and started flailing in my face.

“Prompto, chill out man! Who the hell are you talking about? There’s quite a few people here I didn’t expect to see.”

“Crowe! Who would have thought that brunette beauty would be here, at Noct’s party?”

“Probably here on duty,” Noct said, walking up to join us. “I wouldn’t put it past my father to assign someone to run security detail or something. I’m just thankful it isn’t Cor or Drautos. We would all be sitting twiddling our thumbs if that were the case. At least Crowe is a little cool about stuff.”

“Think she knows just how much alcohol Gladio poured into the ‘Special Amicitia Party Punch’?” I asked.

“Judging by how loud she’s been laughing the past half hour, I’d say she’s slowly finding out,” Noct giggled.

Suddenly a loud masculine laughter filled the air coming from the kitchen.

“And so is Gladio, apparently. Do you think even he knows how much alcohol is in the drinks?” Prompto commented, looking back at me and Noct.

“Probably the whole damn bottle.” Noct replied, shaking his head.

I shook my head too and took a sip of my own drink. It was quite…strong. I had been nursing my drink for almost an hour now and a buzz was definitely setting in. I glanced around the room looking at the people who were still here. Noct didn’t exactly hang out with a lot of people or even talk to them, but mention a party to a bunch of high schoolers and tell them that it’s at the Prince’s apartment, and people will come. Hopefully some of them would file out soon. I know how uneasy Noct could get around too many people. Especially when it was bed time and it was quickly approaching midnight.

A glance in the living room caught my attention though. Leaning against the wall in the threshold to the hallway was Noct’s advisor. He was quite the strange one. I never really talked with him much but I’ve seen him around a lot. He came to pick Noct up from school every day and was at the apartment when I had come some evenings. He made delicious food, that I was certain of. Noctis sometimes brought pastries in for breakfast that he had made and a handful of times, I ate dinner at Noct’s place; the food prepared by none other than his advisor. But Ignis never really talked much. He was either trying to get Noctis to listen to some boring briefing about economics or the war or scolding Noct for doing, or most likely not doing, something he should have. Very few words have been spoken between us, but he seemed nice. I suppose. He could be quite snarky and sarcastic at times. And was always getting on Noct’s case. And he never smiled. Okay, maybe he was an asshole at times. But never to me.

He was quite good looking, but rarely smiled. In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile. His face was usually stone, but his features were still attractive. And damn did he smell nice. If he had anything going for him, it was definitely the smell of whatever expensive cologne he wore. I know it has to be expensive because no other cologne lasts that long or smells that damn good. And his clothes were always so dapper and pristine. I love a man in some nice dress slacks and button up, and Ignis pulled it off well.

Ignis was no Gladio though. That man had looks for days. And the muscles to go along with it. He could be a bit crass and obnoxious though. And was a hell of a lady’s man. I couldn’t even begin to guess what his number is. He’s had to of slept with half the town. Okay maybe that’s an exaggeration. Or maybe, he’s barely slept with any of the girls around here and only makes it seem that way…hmmm.

Prompto was cute. But he wasn’t much my type. A total sweetheart and loyal to a T. But I don’t so much go for the cutsey ones. Not to mention, he’s a bit awkward and shy and I need me more of a man. A man with experience. A man who knows how to please and take care of a woman. Prompto would be better matched with a sweet innocent girl. The total opposite of me. He made for a great friend though. I wouldn’t trade him or Noct as my best friends for nothing.

Another quick glance to the living room and I noticed that Ignis was still staring at me. He had been looking my way when I glanced at him earlier, and I didn’t think much of it. But he wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he was staring. What gives?

“Why the hell is your advisor staring at me, Noct?”

Noct stopped mid-sentence in a conversation with Prompto and looked over to where I was looking.

“He’s probably just staring at me. Making sure I’m not doing something stupid, as he would put it. I think the only reason he’s here tonight is to look after me too. Not so much on a security level, but a ‘make sure he doesn’t have a hangover tomorrow’ level,” Noct rolled his eyes, turning away. “And why don’t you ever call him by his name? It’s so weird when you say ‘your advisor’. So official sounding. It’s just Iggy.”

Iggy sounded too personal from my mouth though. I had been using Gladio’s name, or the shortened version of it, for quite some time now. But he actually talked to me. We weren’t exactly friends, per se, but we were at least on better speaking terms than I was with Ignis.

 

* * *

 

 

After about another hour, people started filing out. The party punch was hitting a lot of people hard and they headed home for fear of passing out or puking on Noct’s carpet. And no one wanted to foot that bill. Leave it to Noct to finally throw a party, and half the people leave early because the top grade alcohol he bought for it got people too drunk too quick.

A few people still stuck around though. Noct’s crew, as I put it, was still here. A couple guys I didn’t recognize and about seven girls I remembered from classes we had together. Crowe was putting on her shoes and getting ready to finally leave.

“Well, that was probably the most mild party I’ve ever been at. I don’t know whether to thank you for following the unwritten rules for this shindig, or berate you on how pathetic this high school party was. Either way, I’ll be seeing you around. My job here is done. I doubt any of the people left here are plotting your doom.”

After the door shut behind Crowe, Gladio stood up and addressed the room.

“Finally! Now to get the party really started! Who wants to play a game?”

“Like…what kind of game?” Prompto asked hesitantly. He doubted Gladio meant monopoly even though he would totally be down for that.

“Truth or Dare!” yelled one of the guys from the couch.

“That’s lame. Everyone plays that. We aren’t twelve anymore. Come on, think of something better than that.”

“Seven minutes in heaven?” a blonde girl seated on the floor asked.

“Eh…seems a bit tame.”

“We can spice it up then!” she suggested. “Noct, do you got any paper and a pen?”

“Uh…yea. Hold on a sec.” Noct got up and went into the kitchen to retrieve the small notepad he left on the counter and a pen from a random drawer.

“Okay, so basically everyone’s name goes on a piece of paper and folded up. We put them all in a jar or bowl or whatever. Next, we put a bunch of things for the two people chosen to do.”

“Things? Like what things?” Prompto asked, almost afraid of the answer.

“Oh you know….dirty things,” she replied giggling. “A guy comes up and picks a name, and then picks an act from the other pile and the two go into the bedroom and do whatever is written on the paper they pulled. We can time them if it gets too long. Like, fifteen minutes or something.”

“No one is having sex on my bed!” Noct growled out, scrunching his nose.

“Don’t you have a guest room?”

“You are not seriously suggesting that everyone exchange sexual favors for fun with strangers, are you?” Ignis finally spoke up from his spot against the wall.

“Come on, Iggy, lighten up will ya? This is what people our age actually do for fun. I know you think it involves studying or reading or some other lame shit, but get the stick out of your ass and join us, or go home already. All you’ve done all night is stand around, I don’t know why you’re still here.”

Ignis looked a little put off by Gladio’s last statement. Almost like he was slightly hurt by it. He just rolled his eyes though, and lightly shook his head back and forth. I’m not sure if he wasn’t leaving because he actually was going to try and have a good time…or because he felt he had to stay and look after Noctis. Probably the later. Might be fun to see what kind of things he has to do though. If he actually does them and doesn’t chicken out.

“Okay, everyone write your name on a piece of paper and fold it up. Just put them in a pile on the end of the coffee table an I’ll put the other pile on this end.” She handed everyone a ripped piece of paper to quickly write their name on. While everyone was doing that, her and her friend started writing actions for people to do and folding the papers up. “If anyone has ideas for the action pile, feel free to write them down. If it’s too gross or whatever, just say what it is and we will vote if you have to do it or not.”

“What happens if we don’t want to do it regardless?” Prompto asked from his spot on the floor.

“Well then, you’re a chicken shit and can go home,” she snapped back. Prompto just looked at his shoes, a nervous look on his face. I could tell he was really worried about getting something crazy to do.

“If people don’t want to do it, then they can discuss it with the person they picked in the bedroom. Nobody has to do anything. Just sit in the room and pretend it happened or something. No need for name calling,” I spat out, annoyed that people felt the need to try and peer pressure my friend like that. Who knows, maybe I wouldn’t want to do something either. I wasn’t going to do it just because some twit said I had to.

Everyone wrote their names and some people wrote down various activities for people to do together. No one saw what anyone wrote. I kind of think we should have okayed everyone’s suggestion, but if it was too wild, I’m sure someone would say something.

“I don’t know if I hope to get my name drawn so that maybe I can make out with a girl or something, or if I hope it doesn’t get drawn so that I don’t have to possibly do something crazy,” Prompto whispered in my ear from my left. He was sitting on the arm of the couch I was now seated on. You could see the nervousness in his body language.

“Prompto, if you don’t want to do something, please don’t do it. Don’t let that bitch make you feel like you have to.”

“Okay! First up is…Kain! Pick another name from the pile and then an act to do!” The blonde from earlier was apparently running the game.

“Okay…..Mikalle” Kain said, looking around the room for who that may be. A girl with really long black hair stood raising her hand. “Ohhh, well hello there! Let’s see we are going to….’suck on dem tiddies’. Nice wording,” he said dryly, raising his eyebrow at Mikalle in silent question of whether she was willing to let him do what the paper said.

“What?!” Noct exclaimed. “I thought we were like…making out and groping through clothes or something.”

“You simply said no sex! Everything else is technically fair game!” the blonde said matter of factly.

“Whatever, I’m down!” Mikalle said, grabbing Kain’s hand and leading him to the back spare bedroom.

Everyone’s eyes got a little big at her open willingness to just go through with it. I wasn’t entirely surprised. She was known for making her way through the boys. Hell, she’s probably gonna convince him to take it a step further somehow.

“Oh wow…I really really hope I don’t get something like that,” Prompto whispered out.

“I do!” Gladio exclaimed in the chair beside him. “I wrote  that one down hoping I’d get it myself.”

Go figure. Gladio would totally write something like that.

“If you don’t wish for people to be partaking in sexual acts in your home, Noct, you can tell everyone to leave. I’ll do it if you don’t feel comfortable being the bad guy,” Ignis suggested standing on the other side of the couch me and Noct were seated on.

“No it’s…it’s fine. As long as no one goes in my own room. I’ll just have that room detailed by a maid or something.”

“The ‘or something’ being me when I come to clean your apartment as I do every week.” Ignis mumbled out.

“Don’t worry Specs. I’m not going to make you do something like that. I’d call someone else,” Noct said, assuring his advisor and friend that he wouldn’t make him clean up after hormone enraged teens. “Are you really still playing this? After what that first suggestion was? I can’t exactly picture you doing that…let alone even making out with someone in there.”

Ignis just raised his eyebrow then looked away. What does that mean? What kind of answer was that? None of us here can picture Ignis doing anything that could possibly be written on those papers. Did he put a suggestion in? I didn’t pay attention. It probably says something along the lines of “Discuss foreign policy in a seductive voice” or something. Just picturing it made me giggle out loud a little bit and he turned his head to glance at me. Damn what was it about his gaze that made me…not uncomfortable. Antsy? Nervous? It made something flutter in me but I wasn’t sure what.

About forty-five minutes has gone by and the acts have varied from “make out using tongue” to “take off your panties and give them to the guy”. Gladio got that one. He came waltzing out of the bedroom strutting down the hallway with a pair of red satin panties in his hand. The whole time people were in the room, I couldn’t help but let my mind wander. What if someone here was gay? Most of these acts involved males and females together. We had separated the names, boys one side and girls the other. What if my name got called and I had to do something insane? What underwear did I put on today? How mismatched was my bra and panties? Would it even matter?

Prompto hadn’t been picked yet and the night was winding down.  He was getting less nervous as the night went on and he still didn’t have to do anything. Most of the people were so drunk at this point though, that they probably wouldn’t even remember what happened tomorrow.  Noct got picked but only had to flash his junk at the girl he picked. I’m not sure which one of them came out of the room redder. You could tell his female counterpart was holding her squeals of delight in as hard as she could. She immediately went to the corner with her friends and they began talking in hushed tones.

“Okay, next up….Ig….Ignis?” the blonde stuttered his name out, not sure if he actually wrote it down or not. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at him to see if he would chicken out. “Um, pick a name and then an act!”

Ignis took a few steps forward and picked a name from the female pile. He turned around and looked down at me on the couch. My heart stopped. What? I was picked and picked to go back with…Ignis?! Well, this would either be really interesting or totally boring. I was kind of hoping to get some action from someone tonight. It had been a while since I did anything with a boy beyond kissing. But could I do something with Ignis? He was handsome but…so serious. I pointed at myself to confirm that it was indeed me and he nodded his head slightly before bending down to pick the other piece of paper off the table and unfold it. He glanced at it for what seemed like a long time. Was it that bad? How crazy was it? Was he contemplating just not doing anything? Was he uncomfortable doing whatever it was with me specifically?

Noctis and Prompto kept looking between me and Ignis and he turned and held out his hand for me to take. I glanced at them both and could see the look of surprise on Gladio’s face. I took Ignis’ hand and stood from the couch and started following behind him to the bedroom, still holding his hand the whole way down the hall.

“Wait, what did it say?!” Gladio exclaimed as Ignis shut the door.

I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as Ignis shut the door and locked it. I wrapped my arms around myself and stood, shifting my feet back and forth. Why was I suddenly so nervous? Ignis didn’t seem fazed at all.

“First off, are you actually comfortable playing this game?” he asked turned around looking at me. “If not, you can be totally honest with me and I won’t hold it against you. We can just pretend something happened and walk back out there after a few minutes.”

“Yea…I don’t mind playing.” I answered with a voice smaller than I had meant to. Ignis seemed to be trying really hard to read my body language and decide if I meant that.

“You don’t mind…or you actually want to play? There can be a difference.”

“I want to. It doesn’t really bother me,” I said trying to unfold my arms and stand straighter. I probably looked as nervous as I felt. I truly didn’t mind playing, but the curiosity was getting to me.

“…okay. If you are absolutely certain,” Ignis replied, leaving the sentence hanging as if giving me one more moment to back out.

“I am,” I nodded, putting my hands on my hips hoping it made me look more sure of myself.

Ignis removed his jacket and unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt at his wrists, rolling each sleeve up to his elbow as he began talking again.

“Is there anything you are uncomfortable doing?”

“Um…well I know actual sex is off the table since we weren’t allowed to write that. I don’t know what else there could be that would have me too uncomfortable to do…”

“I’ll be a little more specific. Is there anything specific you are uncomfortable with me doing to you?” he asked, accenting the works me and you. I don’t know if all these questions were making me feel better about this or making me more nervous. Whatever that paper said, it didn’t seem like I had to do a whole lot or take a big part.

“Uh, I can’t think of anything. Just don’t hurt me. Like no super kinky BDSM stuff.” I tried racking my brain to think of anything I wouldn’t want him to do. Sure it would all be a little uncomfortable, seeing as I don’t think we have ever had an actual conversation with each other. And the fact that it’s not like we could both just leave the party tonight and never run into each other again. I’d be seeing him on almost a daily basis after. I didn’t want to back out now though. This was a side of him I never imagined seeing and I wasn’t going to miss out. Plus his cologne was already doing things to me.

“Very well. If at any moment you do feel uncomfortable or want me to stop, just tell me to stop. I will immediately withdrawal and we will end the game. Understood?”

“Yep, crystal clear,” I replied trying to sound lighthearted about everything, like I wasn’t starting to freak out on the inside.

“Good. Sit on the bed if you don’t mind.” Ignis walked over to the lamp on the side table and turned it on then walked to the door again and flipped the switch to the overhead light off, making the room a lot darker but still ignited. Mood lighting? There must have been a puzzled look on my face because Ignis answered my silent question.

“Figured you might be a little more comfortable with the harsh lighting toned down. The lamp isn’t quite as bright.”

I nodded my head in understanding. Ignis looked at me a moment before speaking again.

“Relax Y/N. I promise to help you enjoy this,” he said. His tone hushed and seductive. Help me enjoy it? What was he going to do?

“Ignis, what did the paper sa-“ suddenly Ignis’ mouth was on my own cutting me off mid-sentence.

He lowered his body over mine, prompting me to lay back on the bed. I more so melted into the bed. His lips lay perfect on mine. The suction was just right. Nothing about his kisses were sloppy or felt hurried or hesitant. Damn could this guy kiss. And with his cologne right in my face, I gave in. My arms started to wrap around his neck and roam up and down his back. His hands were doing the same to my sides and hips. Every so often, his hand would grip my hip and his thumb would rub soft circles against the skin from my shirt riding up. I started forging why we were here in the first place when he sat up, pulling me with him, and reached down to grab the hem of my shirt. Quickly pulling it off, he leaned back into me, laying me back down. As I started leaning back, I felt his hand rub up my back and expertly unhook my bra and pull it off before my back hit the mattress. Okay, Ignis definitely wasn’t a virgin as I suspected. He’s taken bras off many times before. But who’s?? When and how was this guy finding time to sleep around?

My thoughts must have made me start to falter a bit because Ignis moved his kisses from my mouth to my neck and seemed to dial the intensity back a bit.

“You still alright?” he asked quietly in my ear as his kisses roamed my neck.

“Yea, I’m good,” I replied, trying to relax again.

“Good. Just relax Y/N. Don’t think. Just feel.”

This man’s voice was butter! How did he have such a deep voice at such a young age? I mean, he was technically an adult, but still.

Slowly, Ignis’ mouth moved from my neck down to my shoulder. He was ever so slowly making his way down my body. His lips between my breasts sent a jolt straight between my thighs. He never stopped to grope or suck on them though. I was a bit disappointed. As his mouth neared my belly button, I could feel his hands working on the button to my jeans. After pulling down my zipper, he picked his head up and looked at me as his hands gripped the top of my pants and pulled them over my hips, along with my underwear. I lifted my hips off the bed slightly to help him out. He stood from the bed to finish pulling my pants off of my feet and tossed them to the floor.

I could feel myself suddenly get a bit self-conscious as I looked at him. He was still completely dressed, save for his jacket he removed earlier. He didn’t seem in a hurry to remove anything either. And he did say he would be doing something to me, not the other way around. But what could he be doing that would have me be completely naked? Was that it? Get me naked? Oogle my naked body or something?

I started to cover myself. The look in his eyes was still so serious and intense. I wasn’t sure how to take it. Was he pleased with what he saw? Was he turned off? And why did I care so much? A quick glance at his crotch told me that he definitely wasn’t turned off.

“What is it you’re supposed to be-“

Once again, he cut me off mid-sentence as I tried to ask what the paper had said. He grabbed me by the thigh and quickly flipped me over to my stomach. I barely had time to comprehend what had happened before I felt his body on top of mine. His clothed chest against my bare back.

“Remember, just relax,” he whispered in my ear. His hands found mine and moved them to lay on the pillow above my head. “Keep your hands here,” he demanded softly. I could only nod in return. I was starting to get completely turned on by him telling what to do. “Keep your head down. Don’t lift your chest from the mattress.” I nodded again as my breathing started speeding up. Suddenly his body was no longer against mine. Before I could wonder what he was doing, I felt his arm snake around my hips and lift them into the air. My legs bent up, knees now against the bed.

He couldn’t be fucking me doggy style. We already went over that penetration was off the table. I felt him pull my knees apart and the cold air around us hit my core, now spread open and exposed. His hands rubbed up and down my back, trying to calm my visible fear. I wasn’t scared, exactly…more nervous. I haven’t felt exposed like this before. I’ve been eaten out a time or two, but always just in the dark under the blanket. Nothing quite this…dirty. His hands moved from my back down over my ass, caressing up and down the back of my thighs. I wanted so bad to lift my head and look back at him. My right ear was pressed against the mattress and I tried as hard as I could to look back with just my eyes. I couldn’t see him at all. I could feel him shift so his head was lowered. I felt like he was staring directly into my core. The excitement of feeling so dirty only served to make me wetter than I already was. He could probably see my sex weeping at this point. What was he supposed to be doing? Eating me out? This was an odd angle to decide to eat a girl out for the first time.

Just when I thought I couldn’t feel more exposed, his hands that had been paying special attention to rubbing up and down my ass stopped. His fingers moved into my crack slightly before his grip tightened and I felt my cheeks being spread apart. The feeling of his breath against me made me shiver a bit before I felt his tongue descend and touch the tip of my opening. But instead of moving down, towards my clit, his tongue moved up.

Wait. It wasn’t my pussy he was going to be licking…it was my-

“Oh shhhhhhhiiitt!” I gasped out as his tongue licked over my puckered opening. My hands gripped the pillow they were laying on. Seriously? The paper said to do…this?! And he agreed?? I’ve never had a man put his tongue in such a private place before. I couldn’t help but let the typical questions start running through my mind. I did shower today, right? Did it taste different? Was he grossed out? When’s the last time I shaved? A soft moaning noise coming from him brought my mind back to what was happening. And fuck did it feel good.

It took everything in me to keep my chest against the bed like he asked. His tongue twirling circles against me had my body writhing about. My body jolted forward so many times, Ignis took one of his hands off me and wrapped his arm up over my hip to better hold me in place. If this is how good he ate ass, I can only imagine how good he ate pussy. Who would have ever thought…Ignis eats ass. Secret freak. What else this boy do?

My moaning started getting louder. Ignis brought his face away from me to adjust his grip a bit.

“Remember darling…there are others just down the hall,” Ignis reminded me before going back to work. I tried burying my face in the blankets below me to stifle my moans a bit. Never did I imagine this is how my night would go.

After a few minutes of his tongue swiping gently around, Ignis began to pick up the pace. His left hand gripped my ass cheek in an almost painful hold, but the pain only added to my pleasure. His tongue swirled violent circles, every so often pressing against my rear entrance as if trying to insert his tongue inside me. My breathing started speeding up, as did his. Little grunts and moans came from his mouth egging me on. The arm he had wrapped around my hip moved down a bit so that his hand was now at my core. His fingers easily found my clit and began rubbing circles in time with his tongue. Was I actually going to cum from this? Fuck, it felt good enough to. I could feel the familiar flutters start in my stomach. My moans became slightly louder and a bit clipped. Ignis caught on to this change too.

“You gonna cum darling?” he said before licking me again. “Has any other man pleased you in this way? Tasting parts of you that you don’t dare expose to anyone?”

His words only pushed me closer to my climax. Everything he was doing to me was becoming too much to handle. I have never felt pleasure like this from a man’s fingers or mouth. I was almost embarrassed to cum looking so wanton in front of him.

“Let go Y/N. I got you.” Ignis then let out another moan against my rear and that was the end for me. I buried my face into the bed and practically wept from the intensity of my orgasm. My hips bucked, but he held me strong and kept going. I could literally feel my pulse in my core. Wave after wave hitting me. It wasn’t until I finally took a breath and started to relax that he brought his tongue and fingers away from me. He kissed down my thighs a few times before gently rolling me onto my side. He quickly stood and grabbed my pants off the floor, straightening them and looking at me. “You alright?”

I nodded my head as an answer to him. I couldn’t quite form words yet. What the hell just happened? Ignis fucking Scientia just licked my fucking ass. And it was fucking good! I went from thinking he looked handsome to being completely naked in front of him in a few hours time. I slowly sat up and went to grab for his belt. My turn.

“The game is over darling. No need for that. It wasn’t mentioned on our slip of paper.” He gently grabbed my hand, pulling it away from him and handing me my pants. I couldn’t help but feel a little dejected. That’s it? This was all just some game? I mean, technically it was. And it most likely wouldn’t have happened without the game being played…but I still felt a little let down. I wasn’t quite ready to be done with him yet.

I pulled my panties and pants on and then picked my bra up off the floor. I was trying not to make eye contact with him. Didn’t want this to be weird or anything. The quicker I left, probably the better. I dressed in record time. As I turned for the door, Ignis had his hand already on the door handle, jacket already  put back on. He turned the knob and opened the door, gesturing for me to go ahead of him. As I passed by, I could hear him whisper against my ear.

“Perhaps another time, yes?”

My walking stuttered a moment and he knew then that I heard him. I just smiled and kept walking down the hall. Looking around, I noticed everyone seemed to be gone.

“Where is everyone?” I asked Prompto.

“Oh, Noct said it was getting late. He wanted to go to bed. That’s where he’s at now. Gladio is in the kitchen gathering up the left over alcohol.”

“Well, if everything is in order for the night, I think I will take my leave. Do you need a ride home Prompto?”

“Nah, I’m gonna crash here with Gladio for the night.”

“Probably a good idea. I’ll see you tomorrow. Y/N, have a safe trip home.”

“Thank you Ignis, you too.” Ignis headed for the door as I turned to Prompto. “Well, I’m heading off. I’m really tired and should get home.”

“Yea that’s a good idea. So uh…what did you have to do in there? Was it boring as hell?”

“It wasn’t awful,” I giggled out rubbing my hand in his hair before heading into the kitchen to say goodnight to Gladio.

He was putting the last of the bottles in a box he brought before he heard me come in.

  
“Night Gladio. I’m out of here.”

“Oh, hey! So…what did it say to do?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“I very much would. He’s a closet freak isn’t he? Your face is totally flushed and you’re sweaty. You did way more than just talk in there. What was it?”

“You’ll never get it out of me. My little secret.”

“Oh come on! I think I’m more disappointed no one got my ‘eat the booty like groceries’ one. Kinda wanted to see if anyone would actually do it or not. Wait...he didn’t-”

“Goodnight Gladio! My lips are sealed!” I said, turning away from him and heading out the door. Gladio was persistent and the longer I stuck around, the more questions he would ask. I could tell he was half joking when he asked if that was what our paper said; but I knew if I looked at him any longer my face would totally give it away. And go figure it was Gladio that wrote that.

After getting in my car, I couldn’t help but sit there for a few minutes. Would there be another moment between me and Ignis? Would things be weird or awkward? Who would make the first move if we did decide to do more together? Would Noct be mad? I guess time would tell. Smile still plastered on my face from the night, I put my car in drive and left.

**Author's Note:**

> So randomly one night I had this idea of Ignis doing something super dirty to you and no one expecting it. The thought wouldn't leave my head for weeks so I finally wrote it. And here it is. And the Iggy DLC has me all hot and bothered for him all over again (not that I'm ever not hot and bothered by this perfect man) Hope you enjoyed. I haven't written anything in a while and have hit a slump so I hope this gets me out of it.


End file.
